Harvie Wilson
Harvie Wilson is a main character in Duffy Danger's fanfiction, Glee: Vocal Explosion. Harvie was created by Glee: Vocal Explosion wiki member, Camsay. Harvie is portrayed by 90210 actor Dustin Milligan. Backstory Harvie comes from a wealthy family who has spoiled him ever since he was a child. He has a free will to waste all the money he wants, although he isn't so moved by cash. Ever since he was a child he wanted to play in the football big leagues, and he goes for it through high school. He's shy with people and has never been kissed although he has a crush on a Glee Club girl. He has always been one of those "shower singers" and never felt he could do it alright. He also struggles with bulimia due to wanting to have a perfect body. He is an atheist because he thinks God has never helped him in anything about his life and doesn't believe in anything superior. Biography Season One Harvie is introduced in the series premieré as he's waiting for a friend, Abbey Cook, as a new teacher posted a piece of paper on the card's board. As he gets closer to see it, he reads it's about Glee Club, which he thinks it's interesting but a social suicide. Then he hears someone calling his name, and it turns out to be Dia Grace, an old friend of him who convinces him to join Glee Club. As they introduce themselves to Holly Holiday and Will Schuester, Dia comments Harvie is a bit shy, but after her performance, he auditions with Californication by Red Hot Chili Peppers. After that, Will welcomes them both to the Glee Club. The following day Abbey and Harvie both sit in the room for the school paper staff talking about a cute nerd girl Abbey was checking out as they were interrupted by Mr. Manny, the paper supervisor and the arrival of Abbey's rival Jamie Nash. When Mr. Manny asks who will volunteer for chief editor, Harvie volunteers Abbey after Jamie had done the same. After that, Harvies convinces Abbey to audition for Glee Club, and she does. During her performance, Harvie tries checking out Dia's expression to see something, but he doesn't. After Abbey is over, he goes and hugs her. What is seen next, is Harvie, Dia, Abbey. new member Christian Hawk and the audition of Tristan Parques, Abbey's "boyfriend/beard", Harvies notices Dia looking towards the floor after Tristan's introduction, and Harvie gets disappointed and annoyed about Abbey, because she has messed up his plan. Personality He's a really shy guy, without enough confidence on himself. He doesn't like the body he owns and it's the reason he spends a lot of time in the school's gym. He doesn't trust people enough and isn't able to make friends by himself, his only friends being the McKinley Titans. Appearance He's six feet tall, and weighs around 165 pounds. He has curly short brunnete hair and blue eyes. He is quite handsome and has a built body. Many girls fall for him, but he just doesn't know how to talk to them. He often dresses in dark shades, and has a dark appearance. Sexuality He's doubting about his sexuality so he's currently labelled as a bi-curious guy. Songs Season One Solos *'Californication' (The Editors) (Audition song) *'Crazy' (Country Love) Duets *'Home At Night' (Remixed and Mashed Up) (Abbey Cook) Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:New Directions Member